


all of your needs

by celestial_txt, ladyiceheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consensual Kink, Emet-Selch with she/her pronouns, Empress Solus zos Galvus, F/F, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_txt/pseuds/celestial_txt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyiceheart/pseuds/ladyiceheart
Summary: “You failed, dear,” she says, wiping Vera’s slick from her chin. “Punishment to fit the crime.”She ties Vera up, tight and neat, and puts a magitek vibrator in her — not big enough to feel filling, but angled just right to lay pressured against that spot within Vera, and with a rope knot thick enough to keep it inside of her.To be Empress Solus' beloved plaything is no easy thing when she ties Vera up all night.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	all of your needs

**Author's Note:**

> Small collaborative oneshot with ladyiceheart. Thank you for indulging my 4am brain worms, and thank you for offering Vera up for the Empress to play with.
> 
> Genderfluid Emet-Selch/Solus zos Galvus using she/her pronouns and Empress title.

Vera, draped in jewels and nothing else as Solus makes her sing on the bed. Solus loves to hear Vera’s songs, yes, but above all she loves to test Vera, see how well she can carry the tune when Solus parts her thighs and puts her face between them. It does not take long for Vera to break, sighs and mewls turning to pleas for more.

Solus is a cruel and demanding Empress like this, especially with her darling pet. “You failed, dear,” she says, wiping Vera’s slick from her chin. “Punishment to fit the crime.”

She ties Vera up, tight and neat, and puts a magitek vibrator in her — not big enough to feel filling, but angled just right to lay pressured against that spot within Vera, and with a rope knot thick enough to keep it inside of her.

Vera tries so hard, she begs and cries. “Touch me, please,” over and over, despite knowing how futile an act it is, she has to accept her fate but it’s _so hard_ when you are a needy little thing.

It’s so unfair how deep the Empress can sleep when she wants to, only waking up to put a gag in Vera’s mouth and smugly slip a hand between her legs, checking how wet she is, edging her just a little, but nothing more.

“Not tonight, sweet pet.” She presses her face against Vera’s neck, her breath against Vera’s skin. “I’ll see if you have atoned enough tomorrow.” She falls back asleep as her fingers toy with Vera’s nipple jewellery.

Even with the gag Vera sobs and whines, tears streaking her face. She was _so close_ to fulfilment before it was snatched from her. She is desperate, so desperate, but cannot bring herself to be upset with her Empress, as gone with need as she is. The only person who she wants to be blessed with release from is one sleeping next to her, curled around her. She strains against the ropes best she can, trying to lean into her touch, arch her back into the fingers at her breast, letting herself have the all too little pleasure she is allowed.

Vera whimpers and cries all through the night, and by morning her voice is a little rougher, her vision blurry. Her skin is covered in a sheen of sweat from how long she has waited and struggled.

When Solus wakes she places a painfully chaste kiss on Vera’s cheek and rolls off the bed, simply going about getting ready for the day. She has a cup of tea, she reads some missives piled up from the night, she watches Vera squirm and cry with an amused expression.

It loosens something within Vera, to watch Solus ignore how needy she is. She nearly screams around the gag, but holds back: for as bad as she aches, she doubts it will result in the reward she craves.

Solus leaves to go shower and she stares up at the ceiling and cries, the vibrator still moving inside her, but it is _not enough_ , can never be enough and her Empress knows that. She wants and needs, needs and wants, so much that it is splitting her in half to listen to the soft noises of the shower water hitting the tiles. It is such a cruel game of suffering, it’s not _fair_ , nothing ever is with Solus but this is cruel and callous.

Solus returns, hair slicked back and wet, and Vera cannot help but whine as she sees the strap-on she is wearing. Her eyes are glassy and relief washes through her, _finally finally finally_ she will get what she deserves, she has atoned enough she’s been so good, endured this torment all night.

When Solus removes the gag a string of saliva dangles between it and Vera’s mouth before she swallows, her breath shuddering and jaw sore. Solus rolls Vera over onto her side, undoing the knot keeping the toy in a few seconds and it gushes out of her, so much wetness and so slick from a long night of it vibrating against that spongy bit inside of her.

Vera lets out a strangled, hoarse moan when the Empress hilts herself inside of that slick heat in one harsh stroke. It aches and it is exactly what she wants, she cants her hips as far as she can, seeking as much as she can, her body weak and soft but still so hungry.

Solus strokes Vera’s cheek, holding her hips pinned down her weight. “I’m not going to be gentle,” she murmurs, snapping her hips hard. “You have been in my dreams _all. Night. Long._ ” Each word is punctuated with a hard, deep thrust, the needy frustration palpable in her every move. “Your precious little noises… You have always woven such beautiful dreams for me with your voice.”

Vera, after laying awake all night, tied up tight and stimulated beyond her wildest dreams — the painful strain of the ropes, the toy that was not enough never enough, the chains on her body shifting with each cresting wave of pleasure and tugging at her pierced nipples — cannot help but whimper at Solus’ words. She whines with each thrust into her, comes embarrassingly fast, and then cries as Solus slips out of her.

“Don’t fret so much, pet.” Solus laughs, how dare she laugh when she left Vera like this all night, worked her up this way, it’s _heartless._

Solus undoes the ropes, laying Vera down on her back and presses in between Vera’s thighs and slides back inside of her. “I am not leaving the bed for a long, long time,” she reassures Vera, lips dragging across Vera’s.

Filled and unbound, Vera clings to Solus best she can, her muscles so soft and weak. “If you desired me all night, why leave me until morning?” She should know better, she knows she does, but the unrelenting need makes her ask. “Am I not good for you? I only want to please you. Have I not been doing so?” Her words quickly collapse into broken, choked sobs as the pleasure undoes her again, the deep hard thrusts unravelling her. She is being fucked with such needy force that it makes her ache, and still she greedily wants more. She wants _everything._

“I leave because you left me,” Solus sighs against Vera, and Vera cannot quite put the meaning together. Soon enough her mind cannot hold a single coherent thought, the ministrations of Solus wiping everything but _sensation_ from her consciousness.

Her thrusts are deep and sharp, she fills Vera to the brim, and her fingers skim across her skin, pinching and pressing and nails scraping. Vera’s swollen, sore sex drips, the sheets beneath her sticking to her skin, the obscene wet slap echoing as she is fucked over and over. Pleasure frays at what remains of her already exhausted nerves, and above her Solus is getting harsher and rougher.

The cruel little smile still plays on her lips, but she is watching Vera with a feral hunger and it strikes Vera that there is some deeper truth to this moment, as if a veil has been pulled back and revealed another Solus to her.

“You leave, and like you, my sweet…” Solus slides two fingers in alongside the strap, laughing, dragging her teeth along Vera’s jaw as she curls them upwards. “I always come back to you. Like the tide.”

Solus is cruel and unrelenting and perfect, and even if Vera doesn’t quite understand what she has done to deserve all of this, the sheer love and dedication she is met with makes her feel special. Chosen.

She knows she should know, at least more than she does, but there are pieces missing and it frustrates her, and how can she piece it all together when she is overwhelmed by thrusts so powerful, so full of a need that mimics her own, that all she can really do in response is writhe and moan and scream as her slick causes her to stick to the sheets and reminds her of how needy she is. 

Vera’s gaze, hazy as it is, watches her loved’s face, the cruel expression of delight further ruining her, wasting any piece of her mind still clinging to hopeless thought. 

“I never want to leave you.” It’s a sob, broken and hurt and wracked with need. “Never again. How could I have ever done such a thing?” While she still knows not what Solus refers to, she begs that she never wants to part again. How could she live without this? 

And then she feels Solus’s fingers, her teeth laying claim to Vera’s body, and her mind stalls and blanks, knowing only pleasure. She reaches for Solus, nails scraping along her back in desperation. She’s crying and screaming as another orgasm crests. 

“Please... please don’t ever leave me without this. Don’t ever stop giving me this.” It’s a whiny, breathy plea, but what else can she do? She wants to feel like this every day. “I just want to be your good girl. I just want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Hours](https://youtu.be/aMhm3AUPljc) by fka twigs. 
> 
> Please check out [ladyiceheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyiceheart/pseuds/ladyiceheart) and show her lots of love, her words are brilliant. 
> 
> My twitter is [@celestial_txt](https://twitter.com/celestial_txt) & [my carrd](https://celestial-txt.carrd.co/) is here.


End file.
